Loki's Plan?
by gothicvioletboy
Summary: What the future holds after Thor: The Dark World?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, to all **Marvel**, **Thor** and **Loki** fans. I have a theory that may explain something's you may not know or do know. Here you can share your thoughts about Loki's Plan during the events of **Phase 1, 2 and 3.**_

_**Loki had it all plan!**-That's what I think._

_**1. Thor (2011)**_

_He provide Thanos the gauntlet with the blue gem (Mind Gem) during Thor one went he was king during the Odin Sleep does making his escape during the scene in the bridge at the end. He had to know where he was going to end of course and **Heimdall mention Loki's escapes** "routes" plural._

**_2. The Avengers_**

_Loki then receives the Mind Gem back during The Avengers. The staff that gave him control over the human that's where the blue gem was (Mind Gem). **Not the Tesseract.** Then Thanos achieve his plans to know Earth's defenders (S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers) weak points, since he likes to send spy's to investigate for him in the comics._

**_3. Thor: The Dark World_**

_Loki then send the (Aether ) the red gem to The Collector **(As Odin)** with **Sif and Volstagg**, so he can give it to Thanos (The Power Gem). (I also think that the Power Gem was Inside the Aether or maybe the Aether is the Gem power's release form)._

_I thought about that because **The Collector** works for Thanos in the comics and also he brings him a Power Gem in the comics. Loki try to confuse then saying that **the Tesseract** was the Mind Gem to keep it on Asgard for himself, since it is one of the comic cubes that he promise to give to The Other leader of the Chitauri on The Avengers and he give the blue Mind Gem to Thanos **(Don't Know How Yet).**_

_Another thing is that **The Other** Leader of the Chitauri in the end of Avengers tells Thanos about **"Dead"** referring to Hela Daughter of Loki. (Does in the comics Thanos is in love with her)._

**_4. Loki Die? Or Did he not?_**

_So here is what I think about Loki death in Thor the Dark World._

_I think he really dies, since he changes to his original frost giant form went he was dying and there were also the details of his veins all over his face. (I think that what he said was because of fear **because he was dying** not because he wanted to say it)._

_So he was later brought by her daughter through a deal like in the comic. **Hela is Loki's daughter** ruler of the realm of the dead. Since Loki said **"See you in Hel Monster"** I thought about that._

_He didn't say **"See you in Hell Monster"** (**re-watch** the movie if you **don't** think he did). Then he changes into an Asgardian and went to Asgard. Since he was brought back by making a deal with Hela he knew I can be brought back again and does Thor warning fell in deft hears. Odin was falling **into the Odin sleep** because he seen weak during the hold movie. Loki took him somewhere and took his place. For Thanos deal in all this I think he promise him his daughter hand or something that had to do with her without her knowing, for what reason I don't know or maybe he promise Thanos the Infinity stones. So, Thanos posses the **Infinity Gauntlet**, **The Power Stone** and **The Mind Stone** and Loki have the throne of Asgard as plan._

**_5. Conclusion_**

_Were that's my theory about was happening on the Phase 1, 2 and 3 on Thanos Storyline. I want to hear your thoughts about what you think about this theory and your own theory's that you want to share._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, to all __Marvel__ fans. _

_I have a __**second**__ theory that may explain something's; I __**decided **__to leave it as an __**incomplete **__story. I __**will update more**__ on the future Phases. Here you can share your thoughts about Marvel __**Villians**__ and __**Heroes**__ Plans during the events of __Phase 1, 2 and 3._

_**Thanos **__and T__**he **__**Collector**__- Friends or Foes_

_** Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)**_

_I can't really be sure. But why will the __**Collector**__ keep the Infinite Stone to himself, since __**Thanos**__ and the Collector both of them will be appearing on __**Guardians of the Galaxy.**_

_**Synopsis- **__A jet pilot __**gets **__**stranded in space**__, and must unite a diverse team of aliens to form a squad capable of __**defeating cosmic threats.**_

_(Seen in Thor the Dark World) In the end…Yes, __**both of the Jets return **__but since there's an Infinite Stone __**involve **__on Guardians of the Galaxy I thought it will be the __**Space Gem**__ (Purple) does leading to __**The Avengers: Age of Ultron. **__(Since most of the film will be held in space)_

_If __**Star-Lord**__ the human hero of the guardians __**comes back**__ to Earth during __**Age of Ultron **__with the Stolen Gem, those Thanos will follow him to earth during Avengers phase 3._

_**Purple Space Gem- **__Aloud the carrier to__travel through space, mostly through teleportation, also is able to interfere with the motion of other objects._

_**Blue Mind Gem- **__Aloud the holder n__ear-limitless psionic/psychic abilities including empathy, telepathy and telekinesis._

_**Red Power Gem- **__Increased strength and durability, enhances virtually any known superhuman ability, energy manipulation._

_**The Tesseract-**__ was created by Odin to generate infinite energy, but the Asgardians left the device behind in Midgar after their war with the Jotums 1000 years ago. (So, it can't be an Infinity Stone)_

_**Is the Collector trying to collect all the Infinity Stones?** Yes. And so, probably, is Thanos. __**Unless they are working together,**__ either way, this is fairly significant departure from the comics__**: The Collector**__ briefly __**held an Infinity Gem**__ in the comics, but he didn't know what it was, and Thanos __**ultimately snagged it from him**__._

_**The difference between the Aether and the Tesseract?** The Tesseract opens portals to other dimensions. The Aether can bring the darkness from before our reality into our reality in a cloud of red stuff, and also it's so powerful._

_**Why did Loki that's now in charge of Asgard willingly give up inconceivable cosmic power?** Maybe he's working with the Collector! And Thanos will have to wait to find out in __Guardians of the Galaxy__._

_**Next Topic-**_

_**2. The Avengers: Age of Ultron**_

**_3. Conclusion-_**

_Were that's my theory about was happening on Guardians of the Galaxy. I want to hear your thoughts about what you think about this theory and your own theory's that you want to share._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, to all of you **Marvel fans** out there.

I have a **special Theory**, Today.

**1. Why did Marvel put Loki son in THOR (2011) and didn't introduce him in the right way? **– Sleipnir was the Horse with four legs that Odin always rides, also known **as the son of Loki.**

**2. Origin**

After the war between the **Aesir** and the **Vanir**, the walls of Asgard had been badly damaged. The gods were approached by a man (a Jotun in disguise) who claimed that he would be able to repair the walls and make them impregnable in 3 summer's time. **The gods agreed, and Loki convinced them** to allow the builder the use of his enormous steed, Svadilfari. This steed could haul stones too immense for a simple man, **and was responsible for the bulk of the work on the walls.**

The building went on for some time and the gods checked in occasionally to see the progress… and seeing the quality of the craftsmanship**, Odin agreed that no price would be too high for such a fortress.** Hearing that, the Jotun named his price: the Sun, the Moon, and for a wife, Freyja. Being bound to honor his words, Odin agreed reluctantly, but told the Jotun that the walls must be finished by the last day of the 3rd summer.

Upon **returning to Asgard, Odin informed the other gods of the price they must pay to the builder**. They all agreed that they could not pay this price – the Sun, the Moon and Freyja were simply too valuable to them. Loki was responsible for allowing the Jotun the use of his mighty steed, and the gods threatened to punish Loki if they lost these treasures. **Loki then traveled to the construction site and noticed the immense amount of work that Svadilfari was accomplishing**, and decided that, if he could distract him, the walls would not be finished in time. There were only 3 days left before the deadline, and it seems that the builder had only one center-stone left to place, and would surely finish early.

Loki, being a shape-shifting Jotun, changed into a mare and began to taunt the mighty steed. He called him a slave and asked why he worked so hard for his 'master'. Soon, enraged and incensed by the words and the beauty of this mare, the Svadilfari broke his lead and gave chase. Expecting to simply help place the final stone the following morning, the Jotun-in-disguise saw that his steed was gone, and the stone has only been pulled halfway from the quarry. **Angry and confused, the Jotun spent the remainder of his time searching for his horse.**

The 3rd day came to pass and the gods came to the Jotun to view the walls. Finding the walls unfinished and the Jotun nowhere in sight, the Sun, Moon, and Freyja would remain theirs. Hearing the decision of the gods, the Jotun shed his disguise and revealed himself as a frost giant**, swearing vengeance upon the gods. **As Thor is known to do, he made quick work of the Jotun, smashing his skull with Mjolnir.

Odin was pleased that the debt need not be paid, but was also **disappointed that they had to accomplish this through deceit.**

Sometime later, Loki returned to Asgard with an 8-legged foal, and offered it to Odin as a gift. The horse would grow to become the greatest of horses. **Sleipnir would even guide Hermod on his ride to Hel to barter for the soul of Baldr.**

**3. ****Powers and Abilities**

**The eight legged Sleipnir possesses** super strength, allowing the mystic horse to lift up to 2 tons as well as pull over 10 tons. Odin's **horse possesses super speed**, super durability and super endurance. Sleipnir possesses the ability of flight, and **has a running speed of up to light speed**. **Sleipnir has human level intelligence.**

**Physical Characteristics**

Height: 8'5"

Weight: 3500 lbs

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

**4. Why they didn't introduce Loki son. Will they introduce Hela Daughter of Loki and Ruler of the realm of the dead? - **Will she make an appetence could be, could be not, is matter of How? Will she fit in MCU?

**5. If you have any ideas, please don't forget to share them in the Reviews.**


End file.
